Ties of the Devil
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Post Devil Trap. Sam wakes up in hospital. his dad is there. but no one has heard of Dean. where is he? and is the demon getting closer. and just what will Dean Sacrifice to save his Family?
1. Chapter 1

KITG: Hi there. Right this will be my first venture into the world of Supernatural. Usually I write Doctor Who Fics. But recently got into this sires and thought I would give it a go. Let me know what you think

The pact with the Beast

The ticking of cooling metal and the hissing of air escaping tires was on the edge of his awareness. Dean tried to open his eyes, tried to see what had happened. But his eyes would not obey, the pain in his chest was becoming stronger, his will to stay awake weaker, until with a final word on his lips he slipped into the darkness.

_"Sammy…"_

88888888

Sam's eyes snapped open with a start, the blinding light making him close them just as quick, he tried to speak but his throat was so dry it came out as a croak. He heard someone beside him the air moving at his or her passing wafting the smell of disinfectant chasing the way the smell of leaking petrol and burnt metal from his nose.

"Samuel, Samuel Kowalski. Can you hear me?" a female voice, sweet and lilting.

"It's Sam," he croaked, and then he felt a straw pressed to his lips

"Drink slowly" the female voice again, he sucked on the straw, feeling the cool liquid pass down his throat soothing it. He then opened his eyes slowly, the brightness of the room not as bad as before.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in woodland view hospital Sam. You were in a car crash, do you remember?" the nurse asked him, her nametag proclaimed her to be called Brenda.

"We had been hunting" he stared off, remembering his dad had been shot "got mauled by a bear, I went to shoot the bear and missed the first time. Hitting my dad. How is my dad?" his fuzzy brain now finally becoming clear. The Nurse pressed a button on the side of the wall, another nurse looked in.

"Get Doctor Smith would you? Tell him his patient has woken up" the new nurse nodded and left the room. Shortly an elder man entered, he had white hair, beard and blue eyes. He wore the long white coat that proclaimed him to be a Doctor.

"Hello Samuel, I'm Doctor Smith" he smiled a kind smile.

"It's Sam" Sam said automatically. "How's my dad?"

"Your dad is just fine, he's a couple of rooms over, his leg is in plaster so he hasn't been able to come and check on you. But he'll be happy to know you're awake" the Doctor was checking his pulse, his pupils.

"How is my brother?"

"Your brother?" the Doctor asked, a flicker of confusion passing across his face.

"Yeah my brother Dean" he frowned. Why was the Doctor looking concerned?

"I'm sorry Sam. But there was only you and your Father in the car" the Doctor replied.

"What? No that's not right he was in the back seat" Sam sat up, trying to get up, to go and see his father. They had to find Dean.

"Calm down Sam" The Doctor and the Nurse was trying to push him back down. But he couldn't rest; he just had to find Dean. He became aware of the Doctor sedating him. He tried to fight it, calling out for his dad and Dean but he lost the fight as the drugs took over.

"_Sammy…"_

_"Dean…. where are you?"_

8888888888

Dean swam in and out of awareness, he felt warm, safe. The pain from his chest was gone. He opened his eyes to see he was in a very large room. It looked expensive, he was in a four-poster bed, there was and open fireplace with the fire happily burning within. The light reflecting of expensive looking ornaments.

"_Ah, so the hunter wakes,"_ came a deep growl of a voice from one corner, Dean tensed.

"Where am I?"

"_Somewhere safe, kind of"_ the demon said from the shadows.

"What do you mean kind of?" he pulled his covers off to see he was fully clothed. Not a trace of blood on him.

"_Well, you're not actually here. You're dying in fact and you are hovering on the edge. I have come into your mind to give you an offer."_ The creature walked forward, blood red eyes glowing; the rest of him was hidden in a hooded cowl.

"What do you mean I am not here? Where am I? Where's Sam and my dad?" Dean was getting agitated.

"_Calm down Dean. Your brother and father are safe…for now."_ The demon waved his hand and a circle of silvery liquid appeared. This swirled a moment then an image appeared. Split down the center one side showing Sam, the other his Father. They seemed to be in hospital beds.

"Are they okay?" Dean walked towards the vision on the liquid metal.

"_Their wounds are healing yes"_ The demon replied, walking a little closer to stand beside Dean, but with enough space as not to make Dean feel threatened. _"But something you know too well is nearly there with them"_ The scene on the metal changed,it showed outside the hospital, a large man walking towards the entrance, his long black coat that reached his ankles blowing in the breeze. The man stopped, turning as if to look straight at Dean. And his eyes were the eyes of the demon that had killed his mum, and Jess.

"I have to get to them, warn them" Dean went to the door, he opened it to be met with a brick wall on he other side. "What the..?"

"_I told you hunter, you cannot leave. You're body is dying. This is all in your mind"_ The demon had not moved, he just watched Dean.

"So what am I to do? Why am I not in hospital with them?"

"_I took you from the back seat, you were dying. You would have been dead before help got there. So I brought you to my home. To give you an offer from my master" _Dean backed up, this thing worked for the demon that had killed his mother?

"You work for him!" he pointed to the liquid metal.

"_Oh no hunter. I answer to someone higher than him. My master has gone by many names. Abbadon, Kractor, Satan. Take your pick" _the demon waved his hand and the liquid metal disappeared.

"You work for the Devil? You really think I would make a deal with the prince of evil? I actually thought that thing was him. Now you're telling me it's something else?" Dean was waving his hands round in agitation.

"_Now Hunter, don't believe everything you hear about the Devil. He is actually happy to be in hell, yeah his an evil torturing bastard. But he is loyal. God gave him commanded over all the evil souls. While earth was the…how can I put this…a neutral zone. Yes it is said the devil will rise from hell. But that is at a time appointed by God. The Devil is to watch over the evil souls and make sure they don't escape. I, in a way am a policeman if you like. To help in force this law" _The demon sat back down on the high back chair he had before. Now pulling down his hood to reveal a gaunt face, long black hair tied in a ponytail. A few bangs of the hair across his face.

"So who are you? And what is this deal?" Dean stood before the demon.

"_Me? I also have had many names in my time…but at the moment I go by the name Galen"_ the demon inclined his head to indicate the other chair opposite. Dean sat down. For some unknown reason feeling safe with this one _"as to the deal…well you only benefit from it. We will give you the power to fight this demon. But…..it means you must become a demon yourself" _

"Oh no! I'm not having one of you in me" Dean started to pace again.

"_You misunderstand. You would be the demon, have the power but you would be you. Unlike a possessor you could not be exorcised. You would be more on the same level if not higher as the one you wish to kill"_ Galen explained. He leaned back, perfectly comfortable.

"If the devil is supposed to keep the evil in hell why doesn't he?"

"_Ah, well the one you wish to kill has found the loop hole. My master cannot step on earth until the appointed time. If he does it's breaking the rules. And God would not be all that happy if he did that. The devil is restrained. The one you are after used to be one of his enforcers. But you see….he has a rather large grudge against God over something or other. He thinks if the Devil will not rule all three realms….then he will"_ Galen explained to Dean

"So why me?"

"_You see….God has this thing about mortals helping themselves….which is a little stupid in my opinion but hey what do I know? Anyway, a mortal needs to do this"_

"But if I do this I'll be a demon" Dean argued

_"Yeah well, you know how God liked the whole sacrifice thing"_

"I don't know if I can do this." Dean admitted. "To become a demon, a killer. To possess"

_"Look Dean. I was born just like you; I do not posses this body for it is mine. Well…..kind of. The one who's body this would have been died in the womb. The young one went to heaven and I was born. I have parents, mum makes apple pie to die for. They are both retired and live in Kansas." _Galen watched as Dean took this in.

_"Dean I don't want to rush you here. But you will die if you do not agree. The demon will get the rest of your family. He will use Sam and others like him to make him real in this realm. So he will no longer need to possess people. If you do agree, you might. I say might kill him and save your family" _The both turned at the roar and burst of flame in the fireplace, there in the fire was a face to freeze the blood, power beyond anything Dean had seen before. Galen had risen from the chair and walked towards the fire, he kneeled, Shocking Dean as huge feathered wings came from his back, he almost looked like an angel, except where the feathers should be white they were jet black.

"**Galen, you are out of time. They have the father and the son. If he will not do it you must find another"** the voice deep and booming.

_"As you command my Lord"_ the fire returned to its normal flame and Galen got up from the floor to look a Dean. "Well Dean?"

"He has Dad and Sam?" Galen nodded "then I'll do it"

_"Are you sure Dean? Once you do this there is no turning back, you cannot exorcize this. It will be with you the rest of your life which will be a very long time"_

"How long?"

_"Well my last life…I lived for over 200 years before I was killed by a demon I was hunting"_ Galen admitted

"Who were you hunting?"

_"You wouldn't be able to pronounce his name, but he was known as Jack the ripper"_

"Galen, I'll do it" Dean stood tall; he would do anything to save his family. Galen walked towards him, placing his black taloned hand on his head.

_"Okay then Dean…..wake up"_ and Dean woke up, nothing would be the same.

TBC….

KITG: so…..what do you think? Good? Bad? Will post the next bit soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Opps, forgot a Disclaimer. : so I don't own Yada yada yada.

Rise of the Demon

Dean shot upright in the bed, the sight and smell now real. There as before sat on a chair by the fire was Galen. Dean looked around, it was like the room in his mind, except now he could see outside the window, fields and farms stretched out, an idyllic scene hiding the monsters Dean knew lurked in the world. He pushed back the covers so he could swing out he feet to the floor. Looking down to his chest he could see the scars already fading as he watched. He felt more alive, more aware than he ever had before.

"_How do you feel?"_ Galen asked, his voice like before.

"Fine, perfect actually. Am I demon then? Because I must say, if it was just to heal me. You might just call it Wolverine power or something" Dean joked; he stood seeing he was clad in his lack sweatpants. Galen laughed as he got up from the chair. His eyes flashing red a moment before becoming deep brown.

"_Oh you're a demon all right. Come and look"_ Galen indicated the mirror on the back wall, Dean walked up looking at his reflecting, gasping as his eyes were the same glowing red as Galen's.

"Whoa! That's just damn right freaky" he was pulling his lower lid away from his eyeball so he could get a better look. "How do you walk around like this?"

"_I hide them, just concentrate on how your eyes used to look"_ Galen advised standing just behind Dean. Dean pictured his blue/green eyes. They red began to swirl and fade, before becoming his normal eyes. _"We had better get going, get dressed"_ Galen indicated some clothes on the end of the bed; they were almost exactly like his before. But he could tell they were new jeans and shirt. Just the leather jacket and cowboy boots he recognised as his own. Galen walked from the room as he started to get dressed. He needed to get to his father and his brother Sam.

888888888

John Winchester sat in the hospital bed, his leg propped up on a pulley system. He had to get out of her and find Sammy, then find what had happened to his eldest son Dean. Though he did not hold out much hope. If Dean had become conscious after the crash he would never have left them, not that he would have been able too anyway with the wounds he had been inflicted by the demon. So that would mean they have him, and the gun. But if that was the case why didn't they take the rest of them?

John looked up as the Doctor from before came in, the doctor smiled at John as he reached for his chart on the end of the bed.

"You'll be glad to hear Mr Kowalski that your son is awake"

"How is he?" John became attentive, wanting to hear of Sammy."

"He seems to be healing nicely, though he believed like you for a moment that your elder son had been in the car, so we had to sedate him." John nodded, he had stopped asking about dean as soon as he realised they were telling the truth, no point making it look like he was mad and get sedated like Sam.

"May I see him?"

"Of course Mr Kowalski, I'll get one of the Nurse's to take you." The Doctor left him to think on this, they needed to get out of here. The nurse came in, helping him into a wheelchair, his right leg pointing out in front, in cased in its cast. She then proceeded to wheel him down to Sam's room. Inside Sam was awake and seemed glad to see him.

"Dad!"

"How you feeling son?" John asked as the nurse left him beside Sam's bed.

"Bit of a sore head but fine, Dad where's Dean?" Sam whispered the last part, concern for his brother blazing across his eyes.

"I don't know Sam, he wasn't in the car with us. I think the bastard has him, and the gun. I think he's gone Sam" John voiced his fear, sadness coming from every pore of this broken man that had lost so much.

"No! He can't be dead dad" Sam's eyes full of disbelief, of fear, of loss. "I'd know dad. He can't…" but in truth, Sam could not feel him, not fully it was as if Dean was someplace he could not reach.

They both looked up as the lights flickered, and the wind picked up outside. The feeling of evil power growing close. They were here, John just knew it.

"They're here" As if summoned by those words from his lips, the door opened to show a tall man, a long ankle length black coat about him, the yellow demonic eyes shining.

"Hello John, I hope you realise you have caused me a lot of trouble" it smiled slickly as it advanced on the father and son.

"Where's Dean you Bastard?" Sam snarled.

"How should I know, probably dead on the roadside somewhere" the demon dismissed without a care. "All I care about, is where is that gun? Still in the trunk of your totalled car I shouldn't wonder. Nice idea there by the way Sammy boy, a devil trap on the boot so we can't get in. no matter. It's not as if the gun will do you much good now"

He walked round the room, John trying to protect his son as the demon got closer, then in lightning quick moves he grabbed Sam by the chin, looking deep into his eyes. Smiling in satisfaction at what he could see within.

"Yes, you will do nicely. But enough chit chat gentlemen, you are coming with me" the Door opened and in came some horses, both with needles. They tried to shout, to get away but it was useless, twin pricks on two arms, and they were both slipping into oblivion.

The demon smiled as the two were wheeled out by his minions, they had stolen a Ambulance downstairs and said they were transferring the patients to a different hospital, so there was no problem getting them out and back to the desecrated church to finally begin the ritual.

88888888

Dean walked down a large ornate staircase into the entrance hall of this large Manson, there was Galen waiting for him, the door open to the outside, it was getting dark, the moon rising in the sky as the crickets chirped.

"So where are we going Galen?" Galen raised his head to look at Dean, and he noticed the Galen's had become pure green.

"We need to pick something up first" Galen replied his voice no longer the deep demonic tone, just a normal everyday gruff lilt. He placed his fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle. There came a neigh from a horse in reply, but on the edge of it was a growl. Dean looked over to one of the fields to see a fire running towards them.

"What the?" he stepped back as a great black horse with fiery mane, tail. The tufts on each hoof were also aflame. The creatures eyes were blood red, it had sharp predator like teeth in its mouth. "You have got to be kidding, we are going to ride there, it will take ages"

"Yes, and no" Galen replied with a smile.

"You know I am getting tired of the reply Galen" Dean sighed. Galen just laughed then looked to the demonic horse.

" _Seth covear slannesh" _at these whispered words the horse began to change, in a swirl of black smoke the horse was gone, but there in its place was a pristine Harley Davidson. Over the front wheel acting as the mudguard as the skull of a horse. Galen smiled at Dean's shocked expression before sitting astride the bike. It growled, and he hadn't even started the engine.

"Whoa" was all Dean could utter, he sat behind Galen, the bike growled again and Galen seemed to stroke it, it soothed then the engine itself started, Galen put the bike in gear and roared down the dirt track then down the road. The scenery blurred after a moment, and Dean got a strange feeling of being in one place, then in another. Galen stopped the bike outside a police scrap yard.

"What are we doing here Galen? We have to get to my dad and Sam"

"Calm down Dean. Just follow me a moment" Dean followed, Galen walking before him, the hood of his cowl up. Then something clicked inside Deans mind…he could see in the dark.

"Man this is so cool"

"What?" Galen looked back, eyes red once more, seeing Deans had also gone to their demonic shade.

"I can see in the dark" Galen chuckled at this, but then something broad sided Dean as he remembered something "Shit, what happened to the gun?"

"Gun?"

"Yeah, the demon killing gun" Dean replied.

"Oh, I have that. Here" Galen pulled the gun from folds of he cowl and handed it to Dean, dean seemed shocked at this "What?"

"Why are you doing this Galen? Why not kill him yourself?"

"I told you, I can't kill him. He was like me, when God threw the Devil from Heaven and into hell, all his followers went with him, including me and the demon you hunt. I am the devils second in command if you like. The one you hunt was way down the scale. But there are laws we must follow. We cannot kill another hunter, which is what we are. If I did, I would be sent to hell permanently, and he would pop straight back out again. Because according to the law I would have been wrong. So you must do it Dean" Galen replied coming to stop before the wreck of the Impala.

"Ah shit! My poor baby" Dean swore, caressing the bent metal of his car.

"Fix her" Galen just replied, leaning against the car.

"What?"

"I said fix her"

"But how?" Dean looked at what was left of his car, she was a write off.

"Make her a familiar like my bike. Place both hands on her" Galen instructed, he complied. "Now, channel a part of yourself into the car, while placing the image of how she should look inside your mind"

Dean concentrated, closing his eyes picturing the impala fixed, and in top condition. With his eyes closed he could not see what Galen could. The metal panels popping out, the metal rippling and re-attaching. The lights becoming hole, the engine good as new. The black pant pouring over the body in a slick paint job. Dean gasped and fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"It's okay dean, takes a lot out of you on the first go, but open your eyes" Dean opened his eyes to see his Impala whole and unmarred. Even better than before. He reached out to stroke her, feeling her energy reach out in welcome, hearing her almost purr.

"She's purring!" Galen laughed at his shocked face.

"She would, you're her master Dean. She's alive now, a part of you. She can never get possessed now; can never be driven by anyone other than you, unless you tell her to let them. If you are miles from her you just need to think of her with your mind and she will appear beside you." Galen explained, walking to the passenger side.

"Will she turn into a horse?" Dean asked.

"Don't know…she might. Mine does when I need her too, to travel terrain everything else can't. Like deep woods or something. You'll have to ask her. Oh and you'll have to tell her I have permission to enter" Dean noticed now that his car was almost growling at Galen, like Galen's bike had at him.

"It's okay sweetheart. He's a friend" Dean told her, she stopped growling and Galen got inside the Passenger side as Dean got behind the drivers seat. Feeling home. He started the engine, the growl deeper than before as he pulled out from the scrap yard. He looked for Galen's bike, but saw she was gone. "Where's your bike?"

"She'll be around. Told her I didn't need her for now. Probably gone home." He replied.

"So where to?" Dean asked.

"First we'll need some help, where they have your father, there will be a lot of them. We need more hunters. Have anyone in mind?" Galen asked.

"I know just the people but they are quite away" Dean replied with a sigh.

"Like before, picture them in your mind. Your baby will get you there in a blink of an eye" Galen replied, dean nodded stepping on the gas, the care roared away as dean pictured bobby and the other hunters.

No one saw the black Impala disappear in a swirl of black smoke……

TBC...

KITG: sorry if you have to wait for the next update, as i am moving house this week, and might be off the internet for 10days, see you around :)


	3. Chapter 3

KITG: here is the next chapter for you :)

Lost In the Darkness

Sam awoke to the sound of chanting, the Latin washing over him as he looked around the cage he had been placed in. next to him were other people, male and female, all looking scared at what was going on. He looked around, seeing the ruined and dusty architecture of a dilapidated church. Here and there the effigies of angles, smashed and desecrated with demonic symbols. In the centre, the area cleared of pews was a pentagram carved into the wooden floor, on each of the points stood a person, there eyes shining black in the pale torch light.

"Sammy." He heard his dads voice, he looked over to see a metal cage like his own, filled with adults, some were whimpering others talking to some of the young adults in the cage with him.

"Dad, Where are we?" Sam asked, walking to the edge of the cage so he could face his dad.

"I don't know son. Seems were in a church somewhere. Are you ok?" His dad asked, trying to look him over in the dim light.

"I'm fine dad," Sam looked back to the pentagram on the floor. It seems they are trying to summon something.

"They said they were going to kill our parents and use us to make him corporeal" said a girl to his right; she looked to be around the 15-years-old. Some of the others began to whimper then parents included.

"We have to get out of here dad," Sam said with concern, looking to the locks of the cage.

"I know, I've been trying but he's placed a sealing symbol on the locks, can't pick them. And I have never seen the symbol before so I don't know how to counter it." His dad admitted.

The chanting continued as the father and son talked, the symbols around the pentagram began to glow as their power was called upon. Around the room the darkness clung to the corners, the broken stain glass windows letting in the smell of an approaching storm as in the distance the black clouds drew near, the flash of lightening across them heralding the anger they would bring. All were brought back to the moment as the demon they hated, the demon they hunted above all else. He smiled at seeing Sam was awake.

"Glad you could join us Sammy boy, would hate for you to miss this" the demon sneered, his yellow demonic eyes glinting in the fire light, almost seeming to writhe with the flame.

"Miss what exactly?" John asked, trying to distract the demon from Sam.

"Why, the moment I am free, free to walk this earth and claim it as my own of course" he replied, walking towards the pentagram, the symbols flaring blue flame a moment, lacing the air with the smell of sulphur, the rotten egg like smell enough to make those not used to the smell gag.

"I'll kill you!" Sam snarled

"You said that before I recall, yet here I am. No Sammy boy, you will die, your father will die as the blood sacrifice along with all these other meat sacks," the demon waved his hand in the direction of the parents in the cage. " You have no means to kill be, the colt is gone along with you precious big brother. Let me tell you a little secret Sammy boy. You big brother is dead."

"You're lying!"

"Oh no Sammy, you see I sent a few of my boys to look for him in case he still had the colt. But you see we couldn't sense him, no trace of his life essence. And we both know what that means" the demon smiled.

"He's hiding from you"

"Hiding from the Liber Mortem? I don't think so Sammy boy. No one can hide from that incantation. Not even me" the demon turned away, seeing Sam's heart crumble for he know he was right, no one could hide from the Liber Mortem, it sought out your life essence. The demon could not leave without one final taunt "I bet he died with your name on his lips Sammy boy, poor big brother, so lost without his family, kinda pathetic really"

"Shut up! Don't you talk about him like that!" Sam ran full pelt at the bars, throwing his weight at them with little effect.

"Sam don't listen" John called to his son, his voice devoid of any emotion. The demon walked away from the family, his laughter ringing in their ears.

"Dean.." Sam half sobbed falling to his knees, all he could see was the image of Dean, blood pouring from his chest. He felt his dad grip his shoulder. He placed his hand on his fathers, seeing the raw emotion in his dad's eyes. "..He's gone dad"

"I know Sammy, I know" his father whispered,

"I wish he was here.." the lost little brother, so aloe without his big brother to guide him.

"So do I Sammy..So do I" His father whispered brokenly into the flickering light.

888888888

Bobby's home came into view, the Impala roared as she idled, the deep growl of the engine reverberating through their bones, rattling the empty beer bottles that lay by the side of the dirt drive. In the drive were numerous vehicles, from trucks to motorbikes. Halfway to Bobby's he had phoned the old hunter, telling him he need everyone he could call to meet them there. Turns out they were all there anyway, the signs showing that something was going to happen in the Winchesters old home town of Lawrence.

Dean pulled the Impala up beside a Nissan Hilux, the truck shocks jacked high for all terrain. He could see the various signs on the truck that marked it as belonging to a hunter. Inside were various pendants hanging from the rear view mirror. Dean got out of the car, Galen following, letting dean take the lead, as they were his friends they were going to see. Dean came up to the peeling paint door, rapping his knuckles against it letting out a dull thump. Inside he heard footsteps approach the door then it was open and in it stood Bobby.

"Hey Dean old buddy, bout time you got here" Bobby stood back from the door.

"Hey Bobby, I need everyone's help, this is the big one" Dean embraced the old hunter.

"Well come in son, the gang is all here" Bobby opened the door wider so they could pass the threshold, Bobby giving Galen a dark glace, Galen knew he exuded demon I everything about him, especially to a hunter such s Bobby. Galen decided to hang back at the rear of the room as Dean explained it all, he could see the dark glances he was getting. They would not sense Dean; well not yet anyway as he was too newly formed, and was still part human. That would change as the years went on and his powers grew.

"Galen?" Galen was brought back to the moment by Dean's voice, seems he had just been asked a question and being off in his thoughts had not noticed.

"Humm?"

"I asked if you knew where the demon was holding dad" Dean replied.

"Oh, yeah. He's at the old ST Mary's Church in Lawrence….Ironic a suppose after the fact that your mother was named Mary." He commented idly as if the thought had just struck him.

"And how is it this dude knows this?" one of the hunters asked waving a hand at Galen.

"Oh, that's easy. Because I am a demon" Galen's eyes flashed red a moment. He almost laughed out loud at the number of guns that were now pointing in his direction. Unfortunately for them they had nothing in their arsenal to do anything to Galen other than annoy him well, bar Dean of course with the colt. "Oh calm down, besides you couldn't hurt me if you tried"

"Wana bet bub?" one hunter sneered at Galen, shoving the gun under Galen's chin, Galen rolled his eyes with a great sigh. The next thing the hunters knew all their guns were out of their grasp and pointing in their faces.

"Sure, I'll bet. But you would loose" Galen replied with a smirk, he let them sweat a moment.

"Galen.." he looked at Dean then he placed the guns on the floor before each of their owners. "Can we focus guys?" Dean said standing in front of Galen. But then Bobby walked forward placing his hand on Dean's shoulder to move him to one side and looked directly at Galen.

"I know you" Bobby stated just looking in Galen's eyes.

"I thought you might" He replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"What I always do"

"You know him Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Oh I know him, so what brings the Devils second in command here. To distract Dean from saving his family. Getting us all in one place so you can kill us?"

"Don't flatter yourself. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it just then with your own guns. If you know me like you say you do hunter…..then you know why I am here. Who do you think made you what you all are?" Galen brought his face close to Bobby's "Do you really think the first hunter knew all he did from learning it himself? You think angles taught him how to kill demons. That's a joke in it's self. I taught you all the ways of us, I taught you how to hunt. I was the original hunter. All you have learned has flowed from me. Some of you even carry my symbol. The symbol of the hunter. Now if you want to help Dean save his family then follow. If not, I guess we will have to do it on our own"

With that Galen left a stunned group of hunters and walked from the house. Outside he saw his bike waiting for him, standing bedside Deans Impala. He mounted her and kicked her engine to life while he waited. Soon enough all the hunters came out and got into their individual vehicles.

"Good to go Dean?" Galen asked as he sat on his bike.

"Yeah, lead the way" The Dean got into the Impala and started his own engine. Galen put the bike in gear and roared down the dirt road to the main road, hearing the others on his tail he lead the way to St Mary's church nearly and hour away.

8888888888888

The demon returned to the cage with several followers, they began to pull them all from their cages and setting that around the pentagram. Once places it was if their feet were glued to the wood floor. They cried and struggled but it did no good. In the centre of the pentagram was Sam, the demon walking towards him with a smile on his face as he picked the young adult off the floor with ease. Sam heard his father call his name; hear him shout at the demon.

"Well Sammy….time to say goodbye" the creature tightened his hold on Sam's throat, making it hard to breath as he pulled out a large ornate blade. He raised it above him to plunge it into Sam's heart when the old doors of the Church were blown inwards.

"Get your hand off my brother you son of a bitch!"

TBC…..

Hope you're still interested in this. Hehe big fight scene coming up. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

KITG: Another chapter for you all. Thanks to sokerfreek922, TangledPencils and all you others for your reviews. So this is dedicated to you two he seem to be my returning readers :)

Devine retribution

All movement stilled in the church to look at the figure standing in the doorway, the wind blowing dead leaves in his wake like an oncoming storm. The demon smiled with glee as he released Sam, he fell to the floor gasping for air. Sam then looked up, hands at his neck, to see if what he had heard was real.

"Dean.." he croaked out through his abused throat.

"Hey bro, can't leave you for a moment" Dean joked as he walked forward.

"Well the self proclaimed protector returns, we though you were dead. Poor Sammy was so upset." The demon walked forward, indicating to one of his minions that Dean had not seen, to jump the older brother.

"Shut up you son of a bitch, no body calls him Sammy but me" Dean raised his shotgun, not letting the demon know he had the colt just yet. He saw Sam's eyes alight on something to his left, seeing the shock and warning rise in his younger brothers throat. He looked to see a lesser demon in mid leap. He knew there wasn't time to swing the gun round. But he wasn't worried. The reason for this became clear as the lesser demon became impaled on a sword. The sword was amazing in it's design. The blade shining like liquid silver, glowing with a holy light. It pulsed once as the demon screamed and then the creature was gone, turned to ash to blow on the storms wind.

Out of the shadows stepped Galen, he red eyes shining with glee at the shocked look on the demons face. Seeing the other demons eyes dart behind him he knew the other hunters had now walked in. He looked back to the big bad demon, the one that had caused this to see him looking wide eyed at Galen.

"Tzeentch" the demon snarled out at Galen, coming face to face with the powerful demon.

"Slaanesh" Galen replied with a sneer, now finally naming the demon.

"Still Lucifer's lapdog?" they prowled round one another, Galen distracting while the hunters got closer to help the innocents trapped on the pentagram.

"Everyone has to earn a living" Galen replied with a shrug. He walked past Slaanesh looking at the pentagram. "Rather crude don't you think?"

"It serves its purpose. So what are you doing here Tzeentch? You know you can't stop me" Slaanesh seeming at ease, thinking he had all the cards in play.

"Oh but I can. But you were always stupid. Our lord will be very glad to get rid of you" Galen lounged against a crumbling stone pillar. As if he had no concern in the world.

"Oh? You think you will kill me with the blade of light? Don't think so, you can't touch me. And isn't it sacrilegious for you to wield that blade still? You not an angle anymore. That fell with your old name, think Tzeentch suits you best, the changer of ways is it not?" Slaanesh laughed, changer of ways. It was a joke. He used be a guiding angle, but following Lucifer he was now supposed to embodied the change in men's hearts, the lust for other women not their own, oh how the mighty fall.

"Yeah, whatever. Dean I think has a bone to pick with you" Galen stood up, walking once more towards the pentagram as Slaanesh looked to Dean.

"Does he now? And how is he going to do that, when I have all these innocent people in my power?" the demon turned round in time to see the people sneaking off behind Galen to be guided out by the hunters.

"Sorry? Were you saying something?" Galen laughed as the anger simmered behind Slaanesh's eyes.

"KILL THEM" Slaanesh roared. The lesser demons streamed from the darkness, shadows, witches, thralls, and goat men. All came at their new masters call. Galen rolled back to Dean, avoiding a swipe from a shadow, cutting it in two with the blade of light.

"He's all yours Dean. You'll be fine, don't be afraid to let go" Dean gave Galen a confused glance. What did he mean by let go? But then there was no time for question. Guns were firing as the hunters joined the fray. He looked to see his father had come to his side.

"Glad to have you back son, lets end this" John looked joyful eyes on Dean, joy to know his son lived. Then he saw Sam beside him.

"You had me worried you jerk" Sam exclaimed, touching Dean's arm briefly.

"Bitch" Dean shot back, then all eyes turned on the demon they had sought for so long.

"Time to die you son of a bitch" all three Winchesters opened fire at the same time, shooting silver bullets which contained holy water and rock salt at the demon. It jumped back with a snarl, throwing John against the wall. Dean moved to one side as it tried to burn him with flame, feeling the heat through his leather jacket. He threw the now empty guns to one side as he pulled out others from the waistband of his jeans. He pumped round after round into the thing he hated, the thing that had killed his mother, hurt his brother, and almost destroyed his family.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Galen slaying the creatures of hell with ease. The blade swinging in graceful arcs, in a style he could not pin down. One moment it would be two handed as if the sword was heavy, then the blade would be wielded in one had, moving in intricate styles Dean had always associated with Chinese and Japanese sword play.

He could also see Bobby, firing his shotgun, letting out whoops as each one bit the dust before him.

This was all put to the back of his mind as he saw his brother yanked by some unseen force into the centre of the pentagram, the ring around it burst into a solid wall of flame. So Dean could just about see Sam in the demons grip.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, standing before the ring of fire.

"What are you going to do now big brother? He is mine. You cannot enter here only a demon can. And don't look at Tzeentch, he can't act against me" the demon laughed as he began to suck the life and power from Sam.

"Want to bet you son of a bitch" Dean snarled. He walked to pass through the ring of fire, getting the urge to take off his jacket, he threw it to the floor, just in time as his Black feather wings spread forth from the base of his shoulder blades. Slaanesh in his shock dropped Sam again, the semi-conscious man falling hard to the floor. "Galen!"

Galen walked through the ring at Dean's call to pick up the form of Sam; he left the circle to return Sam to the others. He placed him before John who was looking wide eyed at the form of his son.

"Dean?" the name escaped his lips in a question of disbelief.

Dean spread his wings and with a flash of power the fire was gone leaving the demon and demi-demon facing off. Dean's jet-black wings catching the hues of the fires in the torches, making the wings ripple in the light. Galen just stood back, this was Dean's fight now, he had heard the plea in his voice when Dean had called him. He was to protect Sam for now. He really must have gained Deans trust for him to put Sam's life in his hands.

But looking to John, he could tell things were not going to be easy for Dean in the future. He was looking at his son now with disgust as were most of the other hunters bar Bobby. His son had become that which he hated. He had seen this happen too many times before. The son hunted by the father. Thinking he was releasing the son from possession. He looked back at Dean as the fight began.

"So Deany has power, lets see if he can use it" the demon moved with inhuman speed to hit Dean. But he blocked the blow and returning one of his own to hit the demon in the face. The demon stepped back, shock the anger flitting across his eyes. The he snarled, grabbing Dean and smashing him against the stone pillar Galen had been leaning against before. Dean let out a grunt of pain before rolling out of the way of the next his that shattered the pillar behind him.

"That all you got?" Dean taunted as he avoided another hit, his wings making him airborne to crash down on the demon chest with his feet, he began punching it in the face, drawing blood from it as he broke it's nose. The demon roared again and a powerful force flung off Dean to land among the remaining pews, the shattered beneath him and he cried out in pain, as some splints of would pierced his flesh. But he did not have time to feel the pain. Hearing the demon smash through the pews to get to him. He got to his feet in time to block a kick to his side, he tried to counter but his fist was stopped by the demons hand and he received a blow to the face that had him seeing stars.

"_Let go Dean"_ came Galen's voice. And he realised what he meant. He was holding parts of himself back. But he could not afford to do so if he wanted to save Sammy he felt his eyes change, and his nails become talons as he ripped at the demon, letting out a low demonic growl.

The traded blows were titanic as blood from both began to stain the floor. Until finally Dean pushed the demon into a wall and brought out the Colt. The demons eyes widened in shock as the colt was cocked.

"Didn't think I had this did you? You bastard it ends now!" he pulled the trigger, finally it would be over, the demon was too weak to escape the bullet…but not so weak to pull another in it's path. He pulled one of his goat men that had hidden in the shadows from fear in the path of the last bullet. The goat man was destroyed with arching lightning from where the bullet entered. Leaving but a smouldering pile of sulphur.

"Whoops…you loose" Slaanesh sneered, before exiting the host and disappearing into the soil…..

888888888888

Dean stood there in shock as he saw the remains of the goat man, and the host dying from the wounds he had inflicted. The man looking with pleading, fear filled eyes at the demonic red of Dean's

He's missed….he'd missed with the last bullet from the colt….he had failed his family. He dropped the colt from his listless hands, not daring to turn. He did however when he heard the thunk of a crossbow. He turned to see Galen right behind him, holding a silver arrow bolt inches from were Dean's back would have been. Smoke was rising from Galen's hand, his face in a snarl of pain and anger as the silver, along with the fact that it had been dipped in holy water, and had symbols of God upon then burnt into his hand. He dropped it with a snarl. But Dean saw all of this dimly as the fact that the crossbow was in his father's hand. He had shot at Dean.

"You do realise that would have killed your son" Galen snarled. "He is too young to be immune to that.

"What have you done to my son!" John snarled at Galen, the others hunters swinging their guns to train on the both of them.

"Dad…"Dean asked,

"You're not my son, you're a demon. Let my son go!" John shouted.

"It doesn't work like that" Galen sighed.

"LET HIM GO!" the gun cocked, echoed by others.

"What? You going to shoot your son now?"

"Better than him being possessed"

"He is not possessed Hunter, it is your son. He is just stronger than before" Galen sighed. He had feared this.

"Dad….please" the shot rang out, Dean looking down at the spreading redness from his shoulder. He turned his now blue/green eyes on his father…"Dad…" he whispered, before he fell to his knees.

"You idiotic Mortal!" Galen shouted, with his wings now spreading from his back in anger. With a wave of his hand all were pressed to the wall bar Sammy and Bobby who were out cold. Galen knelt down and picked Dean into his arms, carrying him from the church, ignoring the calls from John to leave his son in peace.

He placed Dean gently into the passenger seat of the Impala. He looked to his bike telling it to meet him at home and with a swirl of black smoke she was gone. Then he got into the drivers seat of the Impala, getting a momentary growl. But seeing as her master was hurt, and her master had said Galen could be trusted, she let him driver her back to his home Manor, disappearing from the end of the highway like a ghost..

88888888

All the hunters fell from the wall as the growl of the Impala disappeared into the stormy night. The storm was letting up after the demonic energies had dissipated. Some of the hunters rushed out to their own vehicles to give chase. While John Winchester went to check on Sam.

"Sam….Sammy" John called, shaking his son gently, there was a moan then Sam opened his eyes.

"Dean…?"

"No…it's me Sam" He helped his son to sit up, Sam looked around, eyes alighting on the discarded leatherjacket.

"Dad…where's Dean?"…..

TBC……

KITG: And yet another chapter.

Little disclaimer: the names Slaanesh and Tzeentch don't belong to me but belong to Games Workshop. But they are such cool names for demons


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Brother

"_Dad…where's Dean?"….._

John looked at the face of his youngest son, how could he tell him what his older brother had become? How could he tell the boy that the brother who he idolised had become that which he hated? But he had to do something else first. He turned to the hunters that had shot Dean. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, ramming him against the wall of the church.

"How dare you shoot my boy!" John roared in the hunters face.

"He's a demon Winchester, you shot him too!" the hunter argued back.

"I didn't…..I wouldn't…oh god what have I done?" he gasped out, letting the hunter fall from his grasp. His eyes met with Sam's. He nearly cried at the confusion and fear he saw within them.

"Dad, what's going on? Where's Dean!" John couldn't find the words to tell him.

"Take it easy boy, your brother is gone. He's become a Demon, a follower of the Devil. We tried to kill him for you but that damned Devils lackey took him away" The hunter explained to Sam. John could have killed him.

"No…it's not true. Dad, tell me it's not true!" Sammy was now acting like the lost child, and John now realised he was, with out his brother there to guide him he was truly lost.

"I'm sorry Sammy" John sighed.

"It would have ended if the bolt hit home. Shame Tzeentch caught it Winchester" another voice, another hunter.

"Dad, you didn't shoot Dean!" Sam all but yelled at John, "After all he said, all he did to save you that day!"

"He had to do it son, it wasn't your brother anymore" one hunter added softly.

"No…..he came here…..he came to save us dad. How could you!" Sam was backing off now, eyes full of rage at his father and the other hunters.

"He had no choice son" al the hunters trying to calm the young Winchester, while John was trapped in his guilt as he realised Sam was right. Dean had come to save them.

"You are all idiots" came the groaned statement from the floor as Bobby came round. "That was still Dean, he's just become a hunter"

"A what?" Sam asked.

"A hunter. What Galen said in my house was right. The old legends say the demon Tzeentch came to the world of men at the fathers pained cry to find his family killed by a demon. He bade the demon Tzeentch to teach him how to kill the demon. So the Tzeentch with his sword of light showed the man how to hunt and bade him teach others of his kind. Then the demon Tzeentch returned to the fires of his master" Bobby explained, rubbing the bump on his head.

"So this Galen is Tzeentch?" John asked.

"Yes."

"And he has possessed Dean?" Sam added his question.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Why don't we ask him?"

"How?" Sam all but screamed wanting to know where his brother is.

"Calm down son. We need to go back to mine, I need to find the right spell…"

8888888

Galen laid Dean back in the bed from before with a sigh, the young one was breathing hard from the pain of the holy bullet. But there was no way around it. Galen dug his claws deep into Dean's shoulder, making the man scream. He was swift, pulling the bullet out and throwing it across the room.

"Ow…"

"Sorry Dean, it needed to come out" Galen half-smiled at Dean small exclamation of pain after the fact. He dressed the wound; it would heal by tomorrow with Dean's new abilities but would hurt like a son of a bitch until then. "You know, this is getting to be a habit of you in my bed. People might think something"

"Shut up" Dean growled throwing a pillow at Galen. Galen laughed as he went over to get something to drink from an ornate metal decanter. There were demonic symbols all around the edge. He poured himself some into a metal chalice. "What not giving me some?"

"Um…I don't think you want any of this" Galen replied as he went over to a glass decanter that held whiskey, he poured Dean some then walked back handing it to the man.

"Why?" Galen let Dean look in the chalice "Oh yuk man that's sick! You drink blood? You're not a vampire are you!

"No" Galen laughed "yes it's blood, but not human. It's blood of a lamb"

"Why a lamb?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? You never heard he tales of sacrificial lambs?" Galen asked raising his own eyebrow under the hood

"Well….yeah..but why do you need to drink it? Dean swallowed the last of the whiskey in his glass.

"It takes a lot of energy for me to exist in this realm. They sustain me. But I do eat food like humans…..put a piece of steak in front of me and you ain't got a chance"

"I hear ya," Dean trailed off, looking out the window.

"Dean?"

"..He shot me," Dean whispered out.

"Ah…well….i'm sure he didn't mean to.." That statement was rewarded with a glare. "Okay, okay…stupid comment. But think about it, it might have been reflex.

"Was it reflex the second time?" Dean growled.

"Well he didn't shout you the second time. It was that hunter who shoved the gun under my chin before that did that"

"Oh…" Dean absently itched where he had been shot. "Was Sammy okay?"

"He was fine, I could hear his heart beating strong."

"What's he going to think of me?"

"The same as always I shouldn't wonder. The annoying asshole older brother" Galen stood to get Dean to follow him, when he found he couldn't move. He looked down to see the summoning symbol below him. "Oh crap….not now"

"Galen?" Dean shot up.

"Don't worry, some idiot mortal is trying to summon Satan. Look, go to the kitchen and cook some steaks. I won't be long." Then Galen was gone in a flash.

"Huh…..that must get annoying" Dean commented off hand, before his mouth watered at the thought of steaks.

88888888888

"_Domine das omen Satanus inpiriatum,"_ Bobby chanted as the symbols in the summoning symbol glowed. Then with a flash and a demonic growl Galen appeared in the centre.

"_Who dares summon the lord of da……._oh great it's you" Galen sighed as his voice switched from demonic in mid rant as he realised who had summoned him. "What do you want?" Galen took a stop forward but was thrown back. He growled then looked up seeing the Devil trap on the ceiling. "Oooh, some one is getting smart."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, pushing his way to the front of the hunters, who had all their guns pointed at Galen.

"He's safe. Cooking Steaks last I left him"

"Steaks?"

"He got hungry" Galen replied with a shrug

"Tell us where he is Demon" that damn hunter from before, shoving the gun in his face again. Galen looked down to see he had set one foot inside the circle. He really was an idiot. With a blur of speed Galen had gripped the hunter round the throat and held the squirming man above him. He demonic eyes going their deep red hue in his anger.

"_You really are stupid. One you think I will tell you where my home is. Then you threaten a creature that is way beyond your skill. Then set foot inside the only thin that is protecting you from it. Were you born this stupid or did you work at it?"_ Galen growled low, and then threw the man from the ring, and out a window with little effort.

"Stop. Mark disserved that. Lord Tzeentch please" Galen turned to bobby who had called him by his title.

"_Very well. Step into the circle and you can come with me. But only you three"_ He looked at Sam, John and Bobby in turn. Sam had mo hesitation. He walked in to stand beside Galen. Bobby did the same, only John hesitated.

"Dad…" Sam pleaded. And John knew he had to come, had to find Dean and tell him he was sorry. He entered to stand beside Sam. There was a flash of light, and a feeling of fire. Then they were in a room, lavishly decorated with a fire burning. Outside it was snowing. Where the hell were they? Galen led them down a large staircase and through living rooms and dining rooms to were the smell of cooking wafted from. As they got near they could heat Motorhead playing. Sam knew Dean wouldn't be far.

Finally Galen pushed open some swing doors to reveal a huge kitchen with Dean at its centre, singing while he cooked.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, running to his brother. Dean turned wide-eyed before he was practically tackled.

"Sammy!… I thought I said no chick flick moments.."

"Shut up jerk," Sam laughed.

"Bitch"

"Dean…" John called tentatively.

"Dad…."

TBC…..

KITG: and yet another chapter.. Hope you are still enjoying this :)


	6. Chapter 6

Accepting the truth

Galen watched as father and son locked eyes. John seemed torn, wanting to rush to his eldest son, but being mindful of what he had become. All his instincts as a hunter screamed at him to kill. Galen decided he would ease the tension.

"Question…how did you follow me downstairs with that leg?" He pointed to the cast on John's leg.

"Being a stubborn bastard," Dean laughed softly. Making John smile, it was Dean.

"Well sit down before you fall down. I have had enough of looking after people today. I'm a demon not a doctor…" Galen walked over to where Dean had been cooking before, adding more steaks.

"Oh dude…. did you have to?" Dean whined, bloody star trek reference.

"Yes I did, you have no idea how long I have wanted to say that? Now sit down with your family. No doubt they have questions" Galen prodded him with a wooden spoon.

"All right mother….OW!" Galen whacked him over the head with the spoon, and then went back to cooking. "Touchy demon"

Dean went before his father before he sat down. The two Winchesters facing off. Then Dean was in a strong embrace as his father held him close.

"I thought I'd lost you son…" John had lost so much; the guilt in him for hurting Dean in the cabin while possessed was now joined with the guilt of firing the Requiem bolt at him in the church. "I'm sorry, I…saw the wings…and Sam at your feet. I thought the demon had gone into you."

"Still willing to kill it at all costs dad?" Dean asked sadly.

"He didn't know it was you Dean" Galen said from were he was mashing potatoes….a demon mashing potatoes…you don't see that everyday Dean randomly thought.

"What?"

"Not when he fired….He thought it was the corporeal form of the demon. It was only a second after he pulled the trigger he realised. So don't be too hard on him" Galen had five plates out, he placed the steak and mashed potato with on them then added gravy before placing them on the table. He indicated to them all to dig in.

"Thank you Lord Tzeentch" Bobby spoke finally; thanking Galen for the food and the cold beer he placed before them.

"Call me Galen, hunter. I am not overly fond of my old name. It's been twisted somewhat over the years"

They all began to eat the food placed before them, Sam and John each looking to Dean to make sure he was still there. Once they were sated, the food devoured they went into the living room, the fire blazing in the fireplace nicely heating the room. Now was the time for talk.

"So what happened Dean?..After the crash?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"I don't remember much after being in that cabin. All I know was I woke up in a four-poster-bed. Galen was there. He said he had come to give me a choice, saying that I was on the brink of death. He showed me that you two were in hospital, and that the demon was coming to get you. He said we were in my mind and if I didn't accept the deal to become a demon I would die." Dean finished.

"So you're not possessed?" John was now interested in this

"No, as I explained to Dean, he's just got the powers of a demon. Just like I don't possess this body. It's mine. Though it sometimes takes a lot for me to remain. With the seals God put in place. But we are allowed to pass them to hunt. The one who would have been in this body died in the womb. I took his place. I have a mortal family. I knew everything the moment I was born, but had to pretend to be mortal most of my life. I am the only one of my kind to do this. So…I'm a bit strange in their eyes. But needs must"

"Do you kill mortals to stay in this body?" Bobby asked, looking through one of his books to see if he could find any record of this.

"No, sacrificial lamb" Bobby nodded in understanding

They talked for a couple of hours, each filling the other in, the snow always falling outside. Galen kept some of his past guarded. He really wasn't one for opening up. They were just beginning to relax when Galen gave a deep demonic grow, his eyes flashing as his head snapped to the window. The lights flickered just as a shout from outside reached their ears.

"Tzeentch. I know you have them there!" the demon was back, all knew they were in no state to fight, and without the colt…"

"_Stay here"_ Galen growled, then walked to the patio doors, opening them to the cold wind before closing them. The hunters went to the window, to see the form of Galen passing effortlessly through the snow. Before him waiting in the garden was the demon they hunted, now knowing its name was Slaanesh.

_"Get off my land Slaanesh. You have no right here"_

"Oooh such animosity towards an old friend" Slaanesh taunted

"_You are not my friend Slaanesh, so tell me what you want. And leave"_ Galen's fangs grew in his mouth as his wings spread, Dean could now see in the light, the ends of Galen's wings were tipped with red, as if the had been dipped in blood. Horns came from the top of Galen's head, curved and pointed skyward, almost like ram horns placed the wrong way round.

"I want them," Slaanesh pointed to John and the rest.

"_Well you can't have them" _Galen smiled, Slaanesh went to lash out, but stopped with a smile as he realised what he just about done _"Oh please do hit me. It will make my life so much easier"_

"Oh, nearly Tzeentch, nearly. You can't protect them forever, I will get them" Slaanesh walked round Galen, touching one of his wings, making the wing flitch back on instinct as the growl rose in Galen's throat. Slaanesh then looked to the parameter of Galen's land, seeing the red glow of hell start. "Seems I have out stayed my welcome. But I wouldn't want to leave without a parting gift.."

Galen heard the whistle of parting air too late as a silver arrow imbedded deep in his shoulder, the smoke rising from the bolt as the holy water and the Latin inscriptions burning him from the inside out. He roared in pain at the impact, the force making him take a step back. Slaanesh just laughed as he disappeared, the shockwave from the hell ring missing its target. But that was okay; Slaanesh could no longer set foot here. Nor could any possessed mortal. Galen turned and walked back into the house. The others tired to come and help him but he snap/growled like a wounded dog.

"Keep away from him guys. He is his true self right now; his demonic side has taken hold. Let him calm down" Bobby stated from the chair he had sat himself down in. Galen walked to where the fire was, placing one taloned hand on the mantle piece for a moment before grabbing hold of the bolt, growling more as it now burnt his hand. Then with a roar of pain he yanked the bolt free, flinging it across the room were it imbedded itself into the wall.

"_Ow… I hate those damn things," _Galen gasped out. All turned as one of the windows smashed as a form jumped through it. There in the centre another bolt ready was Mark. _"Someone disarm him before I kill him"_ Galen snarled. He would only get that one warning in the state Galen was in

"Mark, put the crossbow down you stupid son of a bitch" John growled.

"Don't worry John, I kill him for you" Mark replied, as if he had never heard John speak. He fired the bolt once more. But Galen would not be caught of guard again. One moment he was before the fire, next he was behind mark.

"_You only get one warning mortal"_ then before everyone Galen ripped him asunder, his screams tearing through the night, his carcass thrown before the fire. The flames roared as a demonic laugh filled the room.

"**You are mine mortal"** The hand of the Devil grabbed the foot of Marks soul. The man pleaded begged.

"No…please no…I never meant to kill her….she shouldn't have screamed NOOOO!" the flames devoured his soul, leaving the room as before. All looked on stunned at Galen, his eyes returning to the green of before, the horns and wings hiding themselves. Galen looked up at their faces, then to the body.

"Hum…haven't done that in a while" his voice no longer demonic "Seems he had a dark little secret. Poor girl…she was only 12." The others still had not moved. "Come on….I am a demon after all. I am no angel" Galen went over to another decanter that had the demonic symbols on it, taking a long draught from the bottle, the wound on his shoulder healing as he watched. But it left an incantation there in its wake, a holy cross that he reached up and itched. "Hum….strike 2" he commented quietly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Oh nothing. Look, make yourselves comfortable; there are plenty of beds. I don't know about you but I am tired." With that Galen left them to their own devices. For some reason he was just so tired.

8888888

"Damn Tzeentch! Always interfering. Give him the chance to join. But oh no the good lackey till the end. I need to get him out of the way" Slaanesh kicked over one of the vases in his home, the priceless ornament shattering.

"So what's the plan?" one of his demons asked,

"We can no longer trespass on my dear old friends land" he replied with a sneer, so you and no question that this "old friend" was not a friend at all. "But he will have to be watched, there are no more bullets in the colt. So I am safe from that. But knowing my old friend as I do, he will find another way to train the Winchesters."

"Can you not bind Lord Tzeentch?" his minion came forward, a silver chalice filled with mortal blood in his grasp.

"No, be he is on his last marker. It he is wounded by another holy relic, he will be sent back to the only place he truly fears" The demon smiled a moment, then began to laugh, a deep chilling laugh that rung out into the darkness.

TBC….

KITG: sorry if this chapter seemed a little short, my brain has fried in the heat :P


	7. Chapter 7

KITG: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I moved house and only just got my Internet back :P

In the Search for Bullets

Sam awoke to the sound of Motorhead coming from downstairs. No doubt Dean was up. That night Dean had showed them all to a room, he didn't exactly know his way around. But he knew which room was Galen's so he could steer clear of the resting demon.

Sam pushed the thick covers off his form, the deep red almost blood like in their hue. Outside the winter sun gleamed of the pure white snow, he walked over to the window, now finally seeing the lay of the land. Galen's lad was huge, he could see the dirt track disappearing in the distance but could see no main road. To the left a frozen lake reflected light back. He looked down seeing the form of Galen leave the front entrance and begin walking over to the fenced off fields to the right. In the fields there seemed to be a stable and a large barn. Galen went into the barn first and Sam caught sight of the impala. It was fixed!

Galen came back out with a large pig in tow…then he opened the gate to one of the fields. Even here Sam could hear the piercing whistle as Galen called for something. Out of the stable came a fire horse, it's mane pure fire as its hide was black as night, almost looking like flame coming from coal.

He watched as Galen left the pig in the field and looked on wide-eyed as the horse began to devour the pig.. Deciding that was too much blood and gore for one morning he got dressed and went back to kitchen to see Dean having a fry up. Dean smiled in greeting to his little brother before passing him a plate of eggs and bacon. Normally Sam would have pointed out the cholesterol and how unhealthy this was…but he was so hungry he decided to eat it.

Soon enough their father came into the room followed by Bobby, in John's hand was the now useless colt. He threw it on the table like trash, his fists clenched in anger.

"This is now useless, and we now have no way to kill the bastard!" John raged.

"Sorry Dad, I missed…I.." Dean tried to apologize, feeling yet again that he had failed; he had failed to protect his brother from the Shikla. Wasted bullets in the gun, what use was he?

"It's okay son, there was nothing you could have done. You saved me and Sammy and that's what counts." John clapped his son on the back in comfort.

They all looked up as the back door open and in walked Galen, followed by a kindly, rather attractive old woman.

"Oh Galen love, you didn't say you had friends round" she smiled at the assembled group.

"Well I didn't know you were going to show up did I mum" Galen took the bags she was carrying from her. "You know mum, I can go shopping for myself and cook…how could I not? Being your son"

"Well, I like looking after my little demon" She reached forward and pinched his cheek. Galen sighed while rolling his eyes. Sending a glare Dean and Sam's way as they tried to hide a laugh.

"Little demon? Then you know what your son is?" John asked truly interested.

"Of course! He told me when one day when he got knocked over by a truck, then stood up again. Bit of a shock I can tell you. But he told me what he does. Not quite a devil, but not an angel either. Just keeping things as they should be. He's always been good to me and so is my son..besides he was such a cute baby" she giggled.

"Mum, you bring out those baby photos and I will have to hurt you" Galen's eyes flashed red a moment. But went back to green as his mum gave him a more demonic look.

"Don't take that tone with me young man!"

"Sorry mum" he groused

That was it, Dean and Sam were howling with laughter. Even John had a smile on his face. Sam and Dean looked at Galen then ran from the room as Galen shot off after them. All followed to see Galen tackling Dean to the ground, Sam was making snowballs and throwing them at Galen…but they didn't work too well, melting before the hit home so it was like Sam was throwing water at him.

Dean and Galen had taken on their demonic forms, messing around not to hurt but just a test of strength. Galen's mother laughed.

"Galen honey.." Galen threw Dean into Sam so they disappeared into the snow.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to cook dinner, brought you some apple pie too"

"Okay" he then disappeared as the brothers tackled him.

"I'll help you ma'm" Bobby offered.

"Please call me Beth." Galen's mother and Bobby went inside, leaving John to watch his son's mess around. Galen had great skill, no one could doubt that.

"Galen?" he shouted over.

"Yes?"

"Could you train us to be better hunters?" all stopped….John was asking for help.

"I could yes..why the sudden need?" Galen walked up to the elder Winchester

"With the colt out of bullets we need to find another way to kill him"

"The why don't you go and get more bullets?" Beth suddenly said from the doorway. She was holding a try with mugs on them, the smell of coffee wafting over to them.

"We can't get anymore," John answered.

"But Galen honey, is that the gun on the table?" Galen looked away, knowing where this was heading.

"Yes" John replied.

"But it has your symbol on it Galen…..don't you know where to get some. Isn't it in that book of yours? That you gave it to them?" Beth continued. All were now looking at Galen.

Galen glanced back at them, and then heaved a sigh. Suppose he would have to tell them.

Of a sorts yes…I did give them the gun. But not the bullets. They were made by another. An angel to be precise"

"Can't you take us to them?" Sam asked.

"….I could…but they ask high prices for their wares. It cost a lot to get 13 made the first time.." Galen was reluctant to tell of this. Last time the price had been on him, banished to an in between realm he hoped never to return to. The only place he feared. Another, neither demonic nor angelic but something else, ruled that place entirely.

It could not trespass here, as it was unable to survive either demonic, angelic or mortal. The place where it resided was only known as the Nexsis. Raw energy and power on a primal scale. If you fell to that realm…normally you were never seen again. Galen had managed to escape but barely. And he had been cursed…three strikes and he was out. One more to go then.

"We must go there" John came right up into Galen's face.

"I must do nothing," Galen growled, his demonic side awakening to the fear that was before him.

"Galen!" his mother exclaimed but even she stilled from a glace of his eyes this time.

"Galen, you know we need that gun" Dean said reasonably and Galen sighed in defeat

"Very well, I will take you there. We will leave tonight. But first mum, thought you said you were cooking?" He gave her a full dazzerling smile that would have melted women's hearts. Beth laughed and went back inside leaving Galen out in the snow…but Sam noticed the smile fall from the demons face as he looked to the north.

8888888888

They had eaten the meal, all thanking Beth for the food. The old women and left with a final peck on Galen's cheek. He watched her go to her car then watched as it disappeared out of sight, giving a huge sigh he turned back to the house. He found Sam and Dean in his training room, looking as his array of weapons

"Want to have some training then?" Galen asked as he entered.

"Sure" they both exclaimed. Galen took off his holy blade and laid it on his stand in the centre of the room.

Dean squared up to Galen as he began to instruct them, but looked over to see John studying his blade.

"What is this sword?"

"An angelic one" Galen replied as he easily evaded the two brothers.

"Then how can you wield it?" John reached out to touch it, it pulsed and he drew his hand back.

"Because it was made for me by God." He was a bit slow evading a blade from Dean and it cut the sleeve of his robe, exposing a tattoo. It was a dragon curled around the exact copy of the sword.

"What's that?" Sam pointed to it.

"My coat of arms as it were. It has been changed over the years. But this is my true symbol. Different from the symbol of the hunters" he pushed Dean over.

"But you are a demon now, you shouldn't be able to wield it" John continued.

"Interesting isn't it. I asked the same question of my lord Satan. He said maybe god had a plan for me. That I was to do something. Turns out it was to create the hunters. They needed something holy to believe in. I mean if it was a demonic blade they wouldn't follow it."

"Then it could be used to deceive people to doing the devils work" Bobby had decided to join them.

"It could I suppose, if I was to do it. But I can't so…"

88888888

Galen had trained them for several hours, until the crescent moon began to rise in the sky. He called a halt to it and informed them that it was time to leave. He had gone out to the garden after drinking some blood from his chalice. His horse came over and turned into his Harley. The others packed weapons from Galen's arsenal after he had told them to help themselves. The stars shone down as Galen waited for them, the Impala had wheeled herself out of the barn following his hose as if sensing their departure was near. It parked beside him and sat purring waiting for its master. Galen wondered what the brother and father would make of the car now being alive.

Soon all came out of the house and got into the impala, Galen tried not to laugh at the faces of Sam and John when they had tried to get in the car and it had growled at them. Galen looked to the house, seeing all the lights turn of by themselves. Then looked over as Dean wound down the window to talk to Galen.

"So where are we going?"

"A long way, to another county in fact"

"What?" John exclaimed.

"Ever heard of the fates?"

"As in the Greek fates? The three witches that control the destiny of men?"

"Yes. They live in the high mountains where Olympus once stood. We need to go there" he replied starting the Harley.

"But how…?" Dean asked

"Don't worry. My familiar will show yours the way. Just sit back and relax." Galen set off as the impala put itself in gear and followed. All watched as the surroundings blurred and the feeling of being in two places at once as they headed to mount Olympus…

8888888

A shadow watched as the car and Harley disappeared. Noting also that the entire farm seemed to vanish in a protective barrier. With a puff of smoke it went to inform his master of their destination….

TBC…

KITG: Again I'm sorry for the wait…don't you just love moving house?…..Not!


	8. Chapter 8

The Price of revenge

Dean had no idea where they were; it was like a black tunnel, the cone shape of the Impala's headlights the only illumination bar the rear light on Galen's Harley. Every now and then there would be a glint in the dark, as if the darkness parted and they could see where there were. The first time it had seemed as though they were miles above the land, now as he looked over at the next glimpse all he could see was rippling sea.

The inside of the Impala had been quiet for some time, his dad had been looking over the car from the passenger seat while Sam had sat uncertainly in the back as if he expected the back seat to eat him.

"She's not going to eat you Sam" Dean said looking in the rear view.

"You sure about that?" he replied, checking for teeth.

"Yes. So quit squirming"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Okay you two, that's enough" John cut in. he was looking at the car, and even at Dean with more than a little wariness. "You've changed a lot Dean" was all he said

"Not really, I'm still me" Dean looked at his father, trying to see where this was leading.

"You have, a few weeks ago you would have rather killed yourself than become one of them. But yet here you are, part demon. Do you know what you have fully let yourself in for?" he had turned his gaze on Dean fully, so he replied in kind. He wasn't driving anyway.

"What do you mean dad?" Sam was now leaning forward so his head was between the seats, he could now see the calculating look his father was giving Dean.

"I mean the fact that he has become part demon has to have consequences. Just what have you done?"

"I gained some more power to save you two from being ripped apart. What more do you need to know?" Dean replied, now getting defensive.

"I just want to know how much of my son is left!" In the background Bobby sighed, the pig headed John could never just let things lie.

"I'm still me!"

"How long will you live! A normal lifespan….a thousand years..what?" John pressed.

"What is it you want to know huh? That I sacrificed my death to save you! So I wouldn't be alone, only I will in the end because I will out live my entire family…is that it? Well there you go, now you know. Galen says I can live an eternity if I survive other hunters and demons!" Sam looked upon his brother sadly; Dean sacrificed so much for his family, but never got anything in return from John except disappointment.

"So what you going to do? Serve Satan? Cause if you are I might as well kill you now." John continued to rage.

"Dad!" Sam shouted.

"Be quiet Sam" John snapped back

"No Dad, I won't. How can you say that to him? He saved us! He's my Brother and nothing will change that. Now shut up and leave him alone" Dean looked on wide-eyed at his younger brother.

"Don't you talk to me like that, I'm your father"

"Then start acting like it instead of the hunter!"

Thick tension filled the air as all looked to one another, Bobby looked on a moment before the flaring of Galen's rear light caught his eye. He coughed to catch their attention.

"As loath as I am to break up this family discussion…I think we're here." All three heads swivelled to find they were at the base of a huge mountain that disappeared into the clouds. Every now and then a strange light became apparent. Dean got out of the Impala the rest followed as he walked to stand beside Galen.

"I thought you said we were going to see Angels, are the fates Angels?"

"Yes, different religions call them different things. To some they are the three fates, old hags that control life and death. To others they are dragons. But the role always stays the same. They dictate the time to die and send the grim reaper to collect. Another remains the same. They are three sisters." Galen shivered.

"Looks like you are not looking forward to seeing them.." Sam observed.

"You have no idea…" he looked to his left as his bike had turned back into a horse and his head was over Galen's shoulder. "Well as Seth has now pointed out, there is no read so we'll have to ride, I don't know what……okay….I'm jealous" Galen had been looking over their shoulders where they had left the Impala.

All turned to where the sleek black form of the Impala should be…to find the Impala wasn't the impala anymore…but a large black dragon. It was about the size of a small elephant, eyes blood red like Galen's horse. Dean tentatively approached only to have it croon and nudge him.

"Wow….freaky. What to call you…" Dean wondered but a name floated into his head 'Shadowmere' he looked to the Dragon that had been his car. "Shadowmere?" the dragon purred, which was more of a growl purr.

"Seems she thought you needed something big enough to carry you all up there, and got the image off your Dragonforce album" Galen commented off hand.

"See Sammy, told you my music had a purpose!" he punched is brother on the shoulder in triumph.

"Oh dear" all looked over to Galen's sighed exclamation to see him with his hand over his eyes shaking his head as his familiar was trying not to be out done by Dean's. First it tried…and became a giant chicken…..which caused Dean's Shadowmere to lick her lips, so Seth changed again very fast to become…..a toy plane. Several tries and laughs later Seth became the flaming horse but with dragon like wings.. "Close enough! Now stop before you hurt yourself…or make me die of embarrassment"

Seth snorted in Galen's direction causing licks of flame to come out of his nostrils, seems he was in a huff. Galen laughed patting the horse and assuring it that he was happy with the way he looked before but that the wings were a nice addition also.

He mounted the horse and watched as the others got on Dean's dragon with some trepidation. Galen looked on thinking it Ironic that his symbol was the dragon round the sword was his yet Dean's familiar was a dragon. His spine tingle in a kind of premonition that did not bode well for him, but he couldn't quite figure out what..

Their familiars spread their newly formed wings and flew up towards the light in the side of the mountain; it was shining like a beacon or some kind or oracle. When they broke the cloud cover, there chiselled into the side was a huge Greek palace, the towering effigies depicting tales long lost to the sea of time. Fires burned in large gold bowls that were filled with oil to fuel the flames, these in turn illuminated the Angels that seemed to adorn the place, making the eyes flicker as if alive.

They landed on the large entranceway, the fountain in the centre spouting water from nymphs and other Greek beliefs. Seth and Shadowmere stood side bye side to await their master's return. Galen led them through into the depths of this palace, to a large hall that to kings would be the place where their throne would reside and they would receive guests. In the centre here was a large cauldron around which three forms stood, but not the hags Dean was expecting, but three beautiful angels, their white feather wings glowing like pure snow.

"Down dean, these are one set of women you do not make a move on" Galen whispered into Dean's ear.

"I wasn't thinking anything!"

"Surrrre" Galen drawled.

"Galen….we'll if it isn't the sweet Galen returning to our humble home" one of the Angels. " I like this name better than your old one"

"What brings him here this tine I wonder sister." The smallest and youngest one added, now walking towards Galen. "Oh and with mortals too." As she passed Galen she passed a hand over him and he growled. His false form slipping away so his demon side was revealed. Then she did the same to Dean, his wings coming forth into the air.

"Well, you brought another to the fold I see" the last sister commented, looking Dean over "and a cute one too"

"You can't have him Anahita" Galen replied standing before Dean. The eldest walked towards him.

"Why don't you introduce us?"

"You don't need to, you know them already. But" Galen turned to the others intending to introduce each Angel starting with the eldest.

"This is Ananchel, then we have Anael and finally Anauel" each of the Angels had nodded their head in greeting.

"So Galen, what brings you before us this time? If I remember last time you paid a great price to help your hunters…banished to the realm of the Nexsis wasn't it?" Ananchel commented with a smile.

"Well you would know Ananchel, as it was you that sent me there." Galen growled.

"Temper, temper demon. Know your place" Anael decided to add.

"My place used to be that same as you if you will remember" Galen smile as the middle sister blustered.

"Why have you come Galen? We are rather busy" Anauel spoke at last, he voice timid and sweet.

"I have come to humbly request more bullets for the colt" Galen bowed before the angels

"Well, that will bring a hefty price again Galen, you know this. But I will be lenient with you. You will not pay the price….but him," Ananchel pointed straight at Dean.

"Ah but you can't send him to the Nexsis, he is still part mortal." Galen stood before Dean.

"What you say is true….but I do love his eyes" she traced his finger down the side of Dean's cheek. "We will forge you 15 more bullets for one of your eyes. That is the price."

"No!" Sam exclaimed, John said nothing "Dad tell him!"

"We need those bullets" was all John would say. Dean felt his heart clench.

"Do we have a Deal?" Ananchel asked of Galen.

It is not my choice" he looked to Dean. Dean locked eyes a moment then looked to the Angels.

"We have a deal" Ananchel smiled and walked forward, placing her right hand over his right eye. Dean felt a burning sensation then pain. He cried out falling to his knees. Sam rushed to his side.

"Dean!" Sam helped Dean sit up, and where his eye would have been, the eyelid was sealed closed, a great scar, still red and sore rent across to his cheek. Sam looked to the angel to see an eyeball in her grasp. "You're supposed to be Angels, you're not supposed to do this!"

"Do not delude yourself child, we are no guardian Angels. We fight a war, and sacrifices must be made" with that the two eldest left the hall to forge the bullets. Galen came over and crouched down before Dean.

"Okay lad?" he asked

"Yeah," he got up from the floor with the help of Sam and Galen. Anauel came up to Galen.

"They will need your help forging them hunter"

"Very well, you lot make yourself comfortable" Galen walked from the room, his wings folded to his back. Dean and Sam went to sit on one of the stone benches that lined the place.

"You shouldn't have done that Dean. That was too much"

"He got off lightly compared to Galen. Though it was the mortal side that saved you"

"Just what happened to Galen?" Dean was truly interested in the guy..demon..whatever that saved his life, Galen acted so out of the norm of what he had been taught. Galen cared, yes he had his bloodthirsty side…but he cared.

"It is a long tale…"

TBC….


End file.
